


Rules of Love

by Cali_se



Series: Boosh Shorts [4]
Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard needs to know the rules...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble challenge called 'Fun & Games' in 2009

Howard Moon likes to think he has a grasp on the rules of the game called Life. And when he needs to, he knows how to make a few new ones of his own. As you’d expect from a man who stores his LPs in alphabetical order, he knows which way his cookie crumbles…

But when it comes to the rules of Love, Howard has to admit (quietly, just to himself) that he can never seem to quite put his finger on them.

And when it comes to loving Vince, Howard’s pretty sure that someone’s thrown the rule book away.


End file.
